


I'm A Mess Right Now, So Baby Help Me Out

by madddi13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, kinda but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madddi13/pseuds/madddi13
Summary: "I'm just- annoyed I guess. And jittery."Louis says lowly, "let me help." He presses forwards until his body is flush with Harry's.--------------------------------------------Harry is frustrated after a bad interview. Louis bends him over the counter to make him feel better.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I'm A Mess Right Now, So Baby Help Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to imagine the rude interviewer as howard stern cause we don't stan him here

Harry walks into his backstage room, relief that the interview is over mixing with the anger in his blood. He slams the door behind him and stalks towards the mirror to wash his hands, barely paying attention to his boyfriend who has been sitting on the couch and now worriedly looks up at him.

The longer he looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror the more he remembers the questions from the interview until he can't take it anymore, grabbing the lipstick tube on the counter next to him and throwing it at the mirror in anger. He hears Louis' sharp intake of breath and turns to see him in the doorframe of the bathroom, eyes wide. Instantly the anger drains from Harry. 

"Sorry, Lou, I'm sorry-" He says. Louis shakes his head and walks closer to him. 

"Talk to me." He says quietly, grasping Harry's biceps. Harry sighs, fidgeting with his fingers. 

"He was just a bloody tool, asking me about my family and shitty questions about the album. He clearly didn't know anything about- anything!" Harry laments. "It's nothing I'm not used to I'm just- annoyed I guess. And jittery." 

Louis is quiet for a second, rubbing his biceps gently, scanning Harry's eyes to make sure he isn't too upset. Seeing that he's just frustrated, he says lowly, "let me help." He presses forwards until his body is flush with Harry's and he can rub their crotches together. Harry's eyes slowly darken and he grabs his boyfriend's waist to grind them together harder. Louis laughs lightly at his eagerness, and reaches up to kiss Harry. It quickly turns messy and heated and then Harry is whining, reaching down grabbily to push Louis' pants down. 

Louis laughs and pulls away to reach down. "The lube was in there, babe." 

"You had lube in your pocket?" Harry asks. 

"Well, when you have a boyfriend who wants my dick as often as you..." Louis quips, and since he's already on his knees, he reaches forward and quickly yanks Harry's jeans and boxers down, wrapping his mouth around his dick. 

"Lou what the fuck-" Harry moans at the sudden feeling, and Louis mouths around his dick for a few minutes, feeling Harry harden in his mouth before he feels hands in his hair trying to pull him up. 

"Fuck me, Lou, c'mon." Harry says, his dick now standing up against his stomach. Louis leans forward to snog him for a bit, sliding their tongues together messily, before reaching around to stick a finger in Harry's tight hole. Harry bites Louis' lip in surprise. 

"Okay?" Louis asks, stretching slowly. "More," Harry gasps, and Louis adds another finger, then slowly a third, circling the digits around. 

"M'ready Lou, please" Harry whines, pawing at Louis' shirt until he successfully pulls it off. Louis leans back to grab the lube as Harry pulls off his own sweater, tossing in the floor behind him. 

Louis dribbles the lube on his dick, slicking it up before pushing Harry so his stomach is against the sink, arse sticking out waiting. 

He pours lube down Harry's crack, nudging his dick against the hole teasingly. 

"Louis I swear to God if you don't put your dick in me right now- " Harry starts, impatient and begging for it, and then Louis is pushing in, and Harry definitely isn't finishing his threat now. 

"Good?" Louis asks breathlessly, waiting for him to nod. "Yes, fuck." Harry says, hands clutching the sink. 

Louis pulls out and thrusts in again, not even giving his boyfriend time to catch his breath before he does it again, this time hitting Harry's prostate. 

Louis can tell he's hit it by the way Harry tenses, and he pulls out to press into it again, pushing his face into the back of Harry's neck, biting the skin there, tasting sweat and Harry, Harry, Harry. 

A knock on the door makes Harry freeze, but Louis keeps going, thrusting in and out as a crew member calls "Styles, where are you? We're about to leave!" 

"Lou-" he whispers, and Louis just pushes his cock deeper. 

They hear the crew member walk away, presumably to look elsewhere for Harry, but Louis doesn't let it go. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Louis goads. "Have someone walk in here, see my cock buried in your arse, see how hard and sweaty you are just for me," Harry moans obscenely loud, despite his concern of people knowing what he's doing. 

Louis reaches around Harry's body curved over the sink to grasp his dick, pulling harshly in time with his thrusts. "C'mon baby." Louis rasps in Harry's ear, biting and tugging at the lobe, and all of the combined touches send Harry over the edge. His body tenses and he comes, shooting stripes across his stomach and his boyfriend's hand. Harry pants, reaching blindly behind him for the other boy.

Louis gently pulls out, turning Harry around so he can kiss him. His lips are wet with spit, and Louis licks it away. Harry reaches behind him to put his palms on Louis' ass, squeezing and pulling Louis' body closer until his hard dick is pressed against Harry's stomach, come and all. 

"Gross, H." Louis protests, but it doesn't carry much weight as he ruts against Harry, so hard from fucking his boyfriend and just wanting relief.

"As if you haven't swallowed my come a million times," Harry says, rolling his eyes, still out of breath but always wanting to give his boyfriend shit. He reaches for the other boy's hard dick to messily jack him off, his hands easily sliding with lube and his own come. Louis' eyes flutter shut as Harry thumbs over his tip, knowing what he likes after so many times, and it doesn't take long before Louis bites his lip hard and comes all over his chest, adding to the mess on Harry's stomach. 

Harry leans down to suck Louis' lip out of his mouth, smoothing it with his tongue where it's obscenely red, pecking him again before pulling away. 

Louis pants, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder to breathe for a few minutes as the other boy's hand smooths up and down his back.

"Feel better?" He manages to ask Harry, who is just as sated as him, pressing their sticky bodies together tightly. 

"Much." Harry says, resting his head on the top of Louis', his earlier anger forgotten and his bad mood replaced with the bliss of his orgasm. 

Louis hums, reaching down to swirl his fingers thorough the mess on Harry's tummy before bringing it up to his mouth. Harry watches with hooded eyes as he tastes the two of them mixed together, and Louis knows what he wants, so he reaches up to snog his boyfriend, the come sliding between their mouths. Harry moans again, and Louis is thinking about how he could probably go for another round when there's another knock on Harry's dressing room door. 

"Harry, we really need to leave!" someone calls, and Harry pulls away reluctantly after tracing the inside of Louis' mouth one last time with his tongue before reaching down to dejectedly pull his pants back on. 

Louis reaches across the counter to get a towel, wiping Harry's chest down gently and sliding Harry's sweater back over his head. He pecks his boyfriend's forehead when it emerges from the sweater. "Love you." He murmurs. 

Harry's answering smile is bright as he says, "love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this lol 
> 
> title from 305 by shawn mendes 
> 
> follow me on twt @styles_folklore


End file.
